The Girl Standing in the Mist of Her Feelings
by isaie
Summary: One step at a time, Yona is discovering her feelings for Hak. UPDATED CHAPTER 1. Art from the manga, copyrights to Mizuho Kusanagi.


hELLO everyone! Thank you for clicking my story! Take my word for it, I am super grateful to you. This is literally my first fanfiction and it would mean so much to me if you could write a review or comment! I have so many ideas in my head for Hak and Yona (heh) but I just want to see where my writing is at. With your help, hopefully I can deliver what I feel for Hak and Yona to you all (heh) :3

There aren't that many fanfictions of Akatsuki No Yona, so I thought of actually trying to write a small story about it, since it is one of my favorite manga/anime. Hopefully there will soon be an explosion of amazing fanfictions for this manga.

Without further ado, please enjoy this short piece :) hah i tried

~Isaie

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hands<span>**

By Isaie

OPTIONAL song to listen to before, during, or after: **Latch by Sam Smith**

X

"Yona, are you listening to me?" Suwon said as he squeezed her hand that was obviously smaller than his.

Yona, realizing that she had drifted off, smiled at the ground and in honest truth told him, "No." She giggled. They were sitting on a bench together looking at the pond behind the palace, hand in hand.

Yona glanced at their embracing hands. His long fingers were intertwined with Yona's and his large palm gave a comforting warmth to her own. His veins showed on his strong knuckles, the result of the years of archery and sword fighting. Yona could definitely feel his hands were rough, but she liked that and she felt the safest in them. She thought that their hands were like puzzle pieces, different in shape, but they were made to fit together.

"Yona, my dear, I'm talking about our very important day that is coming very soon! We need to get these things sorted out."

She continued smiling and look at her left hand in admiration. _My "Ring Finger" now deserves its righteous title._ She squeezed his hand."I was just thinking about all the memories before that day you proposed to me. I was absolutely in love with you because you gave me comfort and strength. But I feared of always being treated as your 'little sister'. I never thought the day would come when you came to love me as something more. How can I not be distracted by that thought?" Yona sighed, like a love sick girl. Then she finally looked at Suwon and gasped.

There was blood on Suwon's face and his eyes were no longer those of before that gave out warmth and comfort. In fact, he had eyes of a murderer, cold and it pierced through her soul.

"S-suwon?" She was frightened and right then and there she remembered that night as if a flash of thunder struck her. The King was dead on the ground, puddles of blood everywhere, soldiers surrounding her. She was reliving the moment.

"FATHER!" She crawled to his side in a state of shock and memories of him flooded her head, _Yona! My Dear Princess is turning 16. Never hold a weapon. Your mother would be proud. Your hair is beautiful. I love you. _

Tears streamed down her face, even though she had felt like she already lived the moment once, maybe even more. Then she remembered the events exactly how they played out. She couldn't move an inch of her body as she realized she was holding the same hands that killed her father. She sobbed angrily in hatred towards Soowon and tried to release her grip on his hand, but she hesitated. _I want to kill this man! _Yona cried even more. B_ut why... why don't I want to let go of his hand? I feel like we belong. _And then suddenly, she woke up in the middle of a forest, sitting down in the dirt, and leaning on something firm and warm.

Yona tried to comprehend her situation, rubbing her eyes with her left hand. _Ah, it was a dream. _She wanted to lift up her right arm so she could wipe away the tears from her cheeks but couldn't because her fingers were locked into something. Looking down at her hand, she saw that she actually was holding someone's hand, the hand in her dream. It was warm and comforting. Her eyes trailed what the hand connected to, what the forearm was connected to, what the arm was connected to, and then finally, her eyes landed on Hak's sleeping face.

In an instant, Yona blushed as she realized she was holding Hak's hand. _Why am I holding Hak's hand?! ...Was I holding his hand during the dream? Is that why I was so... comfortable?_ She blushed even harder after that thought. _Impossible. _She was about to slip her hand away from Hak's hand when he suddenly squeezed her hand in a firm grip.

"Yona..." Hak whispered angrily as he furrowed his brows.

Chills were sent down her spine as she turned to look at him. Yona almost laughed out loud, but she held her mouth with her free hand. Recognizing the face he made, she knew that he was dreaming of Yona disobeying him like she always did.

She felt like playing around with him and replied, "Yes, Hak?"

"Princess... are you listening... to what I'm saying?" His face now had a calmer expression.

Yona smiled with a hint of blush still on her face and whispered, "Yes. Yes, Hak, I am." Then, leaning on his shoulder once again, she fell back asleep with fingers still intertwined with his.

X

When Hak woke up from his slumber, he immediately felt something different; he was warmer than usual throughout his body. He looked for the source of the extra heat but he didn't need to look far because it was leaning right next to him. It was Yona.

Hak smirked a little as he thanked the dragons for their blessings bestowed upon him. _Days like these keep me crazy for her._ He looked at her with love. Not the brotherly or respectful love he had for his Wind Tribe, Mundok, the deceased king, or his former friend Suwon; it was the love from a man. The kind of love that kept his heart racing every time he saw her face surrounded with her luscious fiery red hair, smelled her natural scent when she walked past him, and felt her figure his arms during those times he saved her. All those times he said Yona was not sexually attractive, he was lying through his teeth. She was most definitely alluring, especially when she looked at him with her fierce eyes.

But it wasn't her looks that he intially fell for. Before the tragic death of the King, he knew that Yona was not like the other girls, aside from being a Princess. She had a sexy confidence that glowed on her face when she stood up for something. She never felt sorry for herself, but instead she tried to change for the better; like that time the fire tribe general's son tried to hit on her but all she did was run away. Yona thought Hak was mad at her for doing that (he was mad because she loved Suwon and not him) and reflected on her actions. Immediately confronting the general's son, she told him to stay away from her. The thought of it made Hak chuckle. _Ay, she is really something. _When Yona overcame her sorrow of the king's death by the motivation to protect the people around her, Hak was proud of the woman she had become and fell in love with her all over again.

As Hak glanced at her pink succulent lips, he had the urge to press his own against hers, nibble on her lower lip until she woke up with eyes locked into his, and at that moment, he would profess his love. He lingered over the thought and then reluctantly dismissed it. Their relationship had not reached that point yet; she didn't look at him the way that he looked at her. He longed for that day to come where she would come to love him. But he didn't want to force anything on her, no, that would be immoral. He wanted her to be happy, and if it's not with him then so be it. But being so close to her such as these times; he could not help but steal a kiss. Yona did not stir.

Hak rose up to do his morning stretches, but he was held back by his left hand latching on to something. He glanced back and saw it was Yona's hand clutching on to his or vice versa. He slightly blushed, even though he had just kissed her. Holding hands seemed more intimate since she was also clutching his hand. How it happened he had no idea, but he bent down on one knee, still holding her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"I hope that you'll love me as much as you did for Suwon. Maybe even more, Princess," he whispered on her skin. Then he squeezed her hand and gently placed it on her lap.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note:<strong>

AHHH I really hope you liked it and please send me feedback, whether or not I should comtinue writing like this! Or if im not displaying their characteristics correctly! Depending on you guys!

Chapters will come weekly depending how busy I am.

tenq! come agen pls ily mofos

Isaie


End file.
